The Legend of Zelda: The Saudade
by Zeldagod4
Summary: After Link leaves Termina he continues his search for Navi. During the search he discovers many new secrets. He is assaulted by some strange stalfoses with weird markings on their heads.


Link wandered through the forest on Epona searching for his old friend Navi. He thought to himself about the Land he just left and all the friends he had made there. He would have never thought that he would ever meet such a strange group of people like the ones that he met in Termina. Then he thought about the dangers he had faced and how glad he was that they were no longer present….at least for now.

He looked down at his sword and thought about how many creatures he has slain since he'd left the Kokiri Forest almost a year ago. He still can't believe that he was the hero of time and was able to slay not one but two demons.

He began to think about Navi and how much he missed her. They had gone through so much together and it didn't feel right without her there by his side.

He looked up in the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set, so he stopped Epona and slowly shifted his left leg over her back. He landed on the ground swiftly without trouble like he had done so many times throughout his adventures.

He grabbed Epona's harness and began to search for a good place to rest for the night. After searching for a couple minutes he spotted a nice plain with a small trench around it and decided that he would sleep there.

He sat down for a moment then got up to search through Epona's saddle bag for food. He found some apples and pears after shifting through all of his weapons to find them.

After eating it was almost pitch black so he decided to go to sleep. He laid down thinking about where Navi might have went and what she was doing right then. After tossing and turning for almost an hour he fell asleep.

His dream was quite unusual; he was in a castle courtyard but not Hyrule's it was bigger and more elegant. A man was yelling at him saying, "Hurry, We need to leave now!"

The man had short brunette hair and was dressed in a blue tunic, by the expression on his face Link could tell something was wrong but he didn't know what. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he couldn't move his lips. Suddenly he began to run towards the door when an arrow shot him in the back.

He shot straight up and realized that it was day light. He was freaked out about his dream but soon forgot about it because when he stood up he saw a creature standing in front of him. He quickly recognized that the creature was a stalfos. The stalfos was searching through his stuff and didn't realize Link had awaked. Link unsheathed his sword, which he always sleeps with, and thrusted at the stalfos's head only to be stopped by the stalfos's own sword which he had pulled out at a seemingly impossible speed. Link was shocked by it but quickly refocused. By now the stalfos had turned around and had tried to slice Link in half.

Link dodged the attack by half of an inch and quickly countered attack by jumping in the air and sliced down at the stalfos. The stalfos jumped to the side without effort and pointed his blade at Link's chest. Link, without thinking about it, swept the stalfos's legs so that he would fall; before the stalfos could retaliate Link rammed his sword through his enemy's head with extreme force.

The stalfos's jaw fell off the skull as Link pulled his sword out of its helm. Link examined the body for any possessions, but he found nothing of use aside for the stalfos's sword which he dared not take for he knew that it was disrespectful to take a fallen warrior's weapon.

While searching the body he did notice one thing, a symbol on the back of the stalfos's skull. The symbol looked like an eye. Link ignored it figuring that it was not important.

Link picked up his stuff and put it into Epona's saddlebag he figured that he should leave now before anything else showed up. He got on Epona and went eastward to search for Navi.

He looked around the terrain for any signs of life, but none were apparent. He pondered to himself when he would see a person again. He remembered how long he had ridden before he discovered Termina.

Link's mind drifted as he began to think about Saria. He thought about the times that he spent with her before he had been given the task of saving Hyrule and about when she had given him his old ocarina. He thought about the way she made him feel, he swore that he loved her. He said to himself that as soon as he got back to Hyrule he was going to ask for her hand in marriage, despite the fact that they were both so young.

Link looked around, but saw the same lifeless foggy forest terrain that he had seen all day. He looked up in the sky to find that it was about mid-day and it was then he realized that he hadn't eaten all day due to the stalfos attack earlier that morning. He told Epona to stop and proceeded to get off of her.

He searched through his stuff and found some more apples and pears along with one off his bottles full of water. He ate and fed Epona for a couple minutes.

As he got up to get on Epona he saw another stalfos that was quite similar to the one he had seen earlier that morning about five yards away from him. This one noticed him immediately and unsheathed its sword and ran after Link.

The stalfos managed to kick Link in the chest with enough force to knock Link's sheath and sword off of him and knock Link on the ground. The stalfos stabbed at Link just narrowly missing because Link had rolled out of the way. He crawled toward his sword which was about a couple feet away from him. The stalfos kicked his sword so that Link wouldn't be able to reach it.

Link rolled away from the stalfos just as it had slashed at him. Link pushed on the ground to get to his knees then to his feet. As soon as Link had got on his feet the stalfos slashed at Link's head, but the attack was foiled by Link grabbing the stalfos's forearm and slugging the stalfos in the face with his other arm. Link continued his counterattack by taking the stalfos's sword out of its hand and then slashing its arm off with its own sword.

The stalfos realizing that he didn't stand much of a chance tried to run. He got about ten feet away from Link before Link threw the stalfos's sword which landed cattycornered in the back of its helm.

Link noticed that the stalfos had the same eye symbol as the other one on back of its skull. His mind immediately began racing trying to grasp what it could mean but the more he thought about it the more elusive it became to him.

He decided that he should search the body further for any other marking but found nothing but a few scratches and bit marks where some animal might have bitten it.

Seeing nothing more of interest he figured that he should get going before anymore time was wasted. He picked up his weapons and other items. After which he pulled out a compass to find east and then got on Epona and headed eastward yet again.

He thought intensely about the strange marking and realized that it was a sign of the sheikah. He wondered why that symbol would be on the back of a stalfos's head. The thought frightened him, that a stalfos was inducted as a guard for the royal family. Then he decided that perhaps that the symbol has multiple meanings or that perhaps that is where the sheikah got the symbol in the first place, yet the latter seemed very farfetched.

The rest of the day was nothing but Link mindlessly riding through the seemingly unending lost woods. Link went to sleep in a small clearing after he ate dinner.

Link's dream was more calming this time. He saw an older form of himself holding hands with Saria as they stared off into the horizon. They were on a cliff similar to the one at the top of Death Mountain yet it was seemed to be slightly more elevated. The wind blew gently against his face as he told Saria quietly, almost like a secret, "Saria my love, could this moment get any more perfect?"

She responded in a quite similar way though it sounded more sincere, "Only if the goddesses were here to witness it."

A soft female voice spoke saying, "Aw! That is so sweet. Oops! I wasn't suppose let him hear me." She sounded like she was half giggling when she said it.

Link hasn't ever heard the voice before so therefore it struck him as odd how it was in his dreams. The voice didn't sound like it was coming from a person or at least no one around him. Saria asked, "What's the matter dear?"

He wanted to respond but awoke before he could. He slowly got up fearing that some type of creature might be near but he found nothing.

He thought about the voice that he heard. He wondered how he could dream about someone that he had never met. He wondered what she had meant about letting him hear her.

He went over to Epona's saddle bag and got out some apples and water. He fed himself and Epona figuring that the sooner he left the more land he would be able traverse that day.

He went east again until it was about mid day which was when he saw something peculiar, a building. It was covered with vines and appeared to be made out of deku wood. The door was leaning against the wall off of its hinges.

Link's curiosity got the best of him so he got off Epona and told her to stay and he proceeded into the building. The inside was dusty and filled with cob webs and drawers and shelves which were scattered across the room like the building had been ransacked. The building only had one room in it but Link was still was surprised that it was even there. He searched the building and while searching through one of the shelves something caught his eye.

It was a small chest tucked away in a corner. The chest was made of wood just like almost everything else in the house but it seemed to be more stable. Link opened it slowly with slight caution and discovered that within it laid a journal.

Link held on to it but didn't open it yet. He searched the room further but found nothing of interest in the room so he left the building. He hoisted himself onto Epona still gripping the journal in his hand tightly.

Link headed eastward yet again. As he traveled on Epona he opened the journal which was entitled "My Journey in The Lost Woods".

Hello my name is Keith Zenith. The old king's son, who has now become king himself, has ordered that I find where his sister, Zelda, has gone. On top of that he requested that I keep a journal so that I can record the events that take place during the search. He has given me a harp that is named the Harp of Destiny so that I may be safe during my travels through the lost woods.

A few months ago the old king was murdered by a man named Vaiti. Before he was killed the king told Zelda all of his secrets. After her father had died she refused to tell her brother any of the secrets which of course enraged him seeing that he was next in line not her.

In a fit of rage he told her that he would banish her unless she told him what their father's secrets were. She tried to reason with him saying that it was their father's wish to not tell anyone not even him but he would not budge on his decision.

She said then, and I quote, "Alright, since you won't waiver you decision I will just have to banish myself."

She cast a spell in a language that I have never heard of and she seemed to have fainted and then suddenly dissolved.

The king's son was in shock of what he had caused her to do. He spent weeks sending search parties throughout Hyrule looking for her but found nothing. He was so sorry for what he had done he passed a law that all females born into the royal family were to be named Zelda after his sister.

I believe that this actually means that all the females in the line will be named after the goddess Hylia considering that was who Zelda was named after.

Anyways, we left the kingdom and went to the lost woods today in search of Zelda or her remains, whichever one we find, but hopefully it isn't the latter.

We passed through a little village named the Kokiri Forest. The people there were very hospitable, but the odd thing about them was that they were all kids or at least they appeared that way. On top of this they had fairies that followed them everywhere.

Link looked up from the journal to see his progress through the forest and found that he had stumbled upon a little statue with the sign of the sheikah on it. He observed it briefly and he noticed that there was a small engraving on it.

The engraving was K. Z. in bold letters. Link quickly realized that the letters stood for Keith Zenith, the same person who made the journal. However Link was more interested in the fact that he just discovered a gossip stone in the middle of nowhere. See the legend goes that the sheikah created these stones a couple centuries ago to pass the secrets through the ages so that they wouldn't be lost.

Link put on his mask of truth, one of the few items he kept from his adventure in Termina, to unravel the hidden secrets the gossip stone had.

A voice came from the stone saying, "Only one Kokiri has ever left the Kokiri Forest; he is still alive today."

Link was puzzled by why Keith Zenith put this here. He wondered why this secret was so important for Keith to put in a gossip stone. Typically gossip stones only hold very important secrets, but this seemed minuscule compared what is usually in them.

Then it hit Link that there was a good chance that the answer was in Keith's journal. He takes off the mask of truth and puts it in Epona's saddle bag. He hops on Epona with the journal in his hand and starts going eastward yet again.


End file.
